


Of Rings and Panicked Calls

by thestarminstrel



Series: Apples and Rings, Roses and Bracelets [2]
Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: M/M, mentions of Julian/Chad, this fic exists to explain the ONE inside joke between eugene and nick in the previous fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarminstrel/pseuds/thestarminstrel
Summary: In which Nicholas proposes to Seiji, and Eugene and Bobby are the best wingmen.
Relationships: Nicholas Cox/Seiji Katayama
Series: Apples and Rings, Roses and Bracelets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Of Rings and Panicked Calls

“So, let’s see the ring,” Eugene said from the other side of the couch. Nick flitted his gaze from the screen with Mario Kart to his friend with surprise.

“ _What?_ ” the mechanic asked, confusion evident. However, the question quickly turned into a groan as Eugene crossed the finish line first. The shorter man let out a whoop of victory and affectionately socked his friend’s shoulder. Nick rubbed his shoulder as he gave Eugene a grin.

“Anyway, now that I’ve beaten your ass five times in a row—”

“No need to rub it in, _sheesh_.”

“—show me the ring you got for Seiji.”

Nick sighed, figuring that Bobby had blabbed to Eugene about it despite Nick telling the shortest member of their friend group _not_ to. He dragged his leather jacket towards him, opened one of the baggier pockets, and drew out a small, navy box. Embossed in it with white were small swirls and blossoms. The woman at the antique store had picked it out for him, and it had only costed a few extra dollars. Eugene _ooh_ ed appreciatively before Nick snapped open the box.

The ring was simple, but elegant. The gold band had a small sapphire set in the middle of it. When it caught the light just right, Nick was able to see the engraved circle of roses and vines around the gemstone.

It had caught his eye at the antique store, and he had known it was the _one_.

“ _Wow_ ,” Eugene said under his breath as Nick handed the box off to him. “Nick, this is—”

“The best possible ring I could’ve picked out for Seiji? Yeah, I know.”

The shorter man snorted at Nick’s cheeky smile, “Alright, Romeo. Tone down the smugness a bit.” Eugene closed the box and handed it back to his friend, “What’s the plan for tonight then?”

Nick leaned back into the couch cushions with a smile, “I’m going to take him to dinner in that diner where he had our first date—”

“The one where you bought roses and Seiji was sniffling the whole time because he has a flower allergy?”

“ _Hey_! How was I supposed to know? Besides, he kept the flowers and pressed them afterwards— _stop_ _looking at me like that_.”

Eugene laughed, “Bro, you got it so bad for Seiji.”

“Yeah, _no shit_. I want to marry him!”

Eugene laughed again, and Nick cracked a smile as well.

“And after that? Bobby refused to tell me details.”

“Oh, so he’ll spoil my surprise but won’t give you all the details? Cheeky.”

“That’s our Bobby.”

Nick huffed out an affectionate sigh before continuing, “After the diner, I’ll take him to that bridge over the creek and propose there. I have my speech and everything ready.”

“Nervous?”

“A little, yeah.”

Eugene clasped a hand on Nick’s shoulder, “Don’t be. You guys are good for each other, and I’m sure Seiji will say yes.”

“Thanks bro. You’re the best.”

When he went for a hug with his friend, Nick didn’t notice the ring box fall into the crevice between the cushions and back of the couch.

During the embrace, Nick’s phone rang, and he had to quickly drive to the mechanic’s shop. The mechanic forgot to check his pockets for the box.

oOo

Nick was nervous. Seiji had gotten held up driving home from his university, two hours away in Ann Arbor. Some part of him wanted to break down into nervous giggles as he realized that, for once, he would actually be earlier than Seiji to a date.

God, he needed to get himself together.

Reaching into his pocket, he started looking for the ring box so he could remind himself of what this evening would mean for him and Seiji.

Only to brush emptiness in his pocket.

Nick’s eyes widened as he rummaged around in his pocket to make sure it wasn’t hiding in the folds of fabric. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ , came the steady chant in Nick’s head as he frantically checked all of his numerous pockets.

Nothing.

Pushing a hand through his messy hair, he racked his brain wondering where the hell he could have dropped the ring box. Definitely not the mechanic’s shop: it was impossible to drop anything on that floor and _not_ hear it. He didn’t recall seeing anything navy in his car (and it was clean for once, so Nick would have noticed if something was out of place). That left Eugene’s place.

Pulling out his phone and quickly unlocking it, he called the man and tried to stop his leg from vibrating right off his pelvic bone.

Eugene picked up after a few rings, “Aw, don’t tell me you chickened out, bro.”

Nick let out a half-guffaw, half-scoff, “Very funny, Eugene, but I have a different problem. I can’t find the _ring_.”

“Oh shit, that would be a problem.”

“Just a little bit,” the brunet’s grip in his hair tightened. “Any chance you could check around your couch? I think I dropped it there.”

“Uh, yeah, let me head downstairs really fast.” Nick heard the sound of Eugene’s footsteps climbing down his stairs and the muted sounds of the Labao family chattering. “One sec,” came the eldest Labao sibling’s voice as shuffling accompanied it. Nick bit his lip as he pressed a hand against his leg to stop it from bouncing.

After a few, excruciating moments of shuffling noises and Nick trying not to jump out of his seat and just driving to the Labao residence himself, the darker-haired man let out an _aha!_

“Did you find it?” the mechanic asked frantically.

“I will be collecting a finder’s fee, yes.”

Nick sighed in relief, “Thank you so much bro, I owe you my life.” He was about to ask if Eugene could drive to the diner to hand it off, but he saw a familiar black sports car with the hood pulled down pull into the diner parking lot.

 _Seiji_.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Nick cursed. “Eugene, he’s _here_.”

“Seiji’s _there_ and you’re on the phone with me? Dude.”

“Is there any way you can pass off the ring to me in the bathroom or something? Make Julian let you in through the back?”

“Oh no, he’s forbidden from touching the backdoor because he kept on sneaking Chad in.”

“ _Fuck_ —” a glance out the window revealed Seiji getting out of his car, hood now up “—Eugene, I don’t know what else to _do_.”

Eugene heaved out a sigh, “You _so_ owe me and Bobby big time after this. Bridge over the creek you said?”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything—”

“Just go about your evening as normal, Bobby and I will figure something out.” Eugene paused, “You got this, bro. Go get your man.”

And he hung up.

Nick had barely stuffed his phone back into his pocket when Seiji entered the diner, already scanning the tables looking for the mechanic.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, he put on a big smile and waved. His boyfriend’s stern features softened when they located Nick and a small smile tugged at his lips.

Nick stifled the urge to laugh manically as the business student walked to the table he was seated at.

This evening was going _spectacularly_.

oOo

They left the diner some time later. Nick was still a mess of nerves, but he didn’t think Seiji had caught onto that. If he did, he hadn’t asked why the mechanic looked like he was about to keel over.

Nick wasn’t sure which option was better.

However, he forced himself to take a breath as he slipped his hand into his boyfriend’s. That helped calm him down. The feeling of Seiji’s moisturized palms and soft fingertips against his callouses was familiar and comforting.

They walked like that down the road, letting silence wrap around them. It was the kind that came with years of intimacy. It created a small space for the pair to simply exist and feel the other’s palm, the other’s walk, and the other’s presence. It meant everything to Nick.

The quiet solace he had found in Seiji quickly faded as they approached the intersection that would take them to the bridge where he planned on proposing to Seiji. However, the quiet anxiety thrumming through his body was interrupted by the buzz of his phone in his pocket. Making sure Seiji wasn’t looking at him, the mechanic drew his phone out and looked at the notification.

 **[Gene** **🔥💯💪🏽:** check under the right bush in front of the bridge for ring **]**

Another buzz:

 **[Gene** **🔥💯💪🏽:** YOU GOT THIS 💯💯💯🍀🍀🍀 **]**

Nick barely managed to keep in the sigh of relief at that. He owed his friends his _life_ for tonight. He pocketed his phone and looked at Seiji, “Could I take you somewhere special really quick?”

Seiji raised a stern eyebrow, “So long as it doesn’t ruin this shirt.”

Nick rolled his eyes, “The paint was washable wasn’t it?”

“Besides the point, Nicholas.”

Grinning, the mechanic squeezed the business student’s hand, “I promise that it won’t mess up your shirt.”

Seiji huffed out a soft laugh and leaned forward. Nick knew full well it meant he wanted a kiss, but the mechanic didn’t want to kiss Seiji right now, not yet. Tugging the taller man’s hand, the brunet led Seiji around the corner to the bridge.

Affixing his gaze from Seiji’s frown to the bridge, Nick felt his jaw go slack.

It was _gorgeous_.

Nick guessed Bobby probably wanted to spruce up the bridge a little bit when they came to drop off the ring. Fairy lights twirled on the railing and up the lampposts on the four corners of the bridge. A gauzy, white material was tied around the lampposts where they met railing.

It was simple, but it made the bridge look, well, romantic under the starry sky.

Nick darted his eyes to look under the right bush and sure enough, there was the box with a helpful yellow Post-It note with a giant arrow pointing towards it.

Letting go of Seiji’s hand, he crouched down to tie his shoes, and when he was sure Seiji wasn’t looking, snatched the ring box and slipped it in his pocket.

When he straightened out, Nick offered the black-haired man his hand.

Seiji smiled softly, “It’s beautiful, Nick.”

The brunet offered a smile of his own as they walked to the middle of the bridge, “Great, because I do have something to ask you.” Seiji quirked an eyebrow, but the mechanic continued as he turned to face him head-on, “Seiji, you’re the most amazing, beautiful, and capable person I have ever met. No one knows me as well as you do, and no one loves me as well as you do. Whenever you leave, I always feel a little part of me goes with you till you come back.

“Your obsession with being neat drives me up the wall, and you can be _so_ stubborn—” Seiji frowned “—but I love that about you. You always push me to be the very best I can be and love you the best I can. That’s what I love about _us_ , and I never want to let it go.”

Nick kneeled and pulled the box out of his pocket. Seiji’s breath hitched as the mechanic slowly opened the box. He swallowed, “Seiji Katayama, will you marry me?”

A new silence filled the space between them. It was a silence of anticipation, of disbelief, but mostly, of hope. Nick thought he saw tears pool in the corner of Seiji’s eyes as the taller man started to nod, “ _Yes._ ”

Nick felt his own eyes prick with the promise of tears as he took Seiji in his arms with a laugh. The black-haired man clutched the brunet’s jacket as a laugh tore out of his mouth. Leaning back, Nick took Seiji’s hand and shakily slid the ring onto his slender finger.

It fit perfectly.

The taller man stared at the new adornment before his dark gaze met his now fiancée’s. Nick brushed a thumb across the man’s cheekbone, letting his thumb rest by the mark under Seiji’s left eye, eyes that were crinkled with happiness and moisture glinting in the soft light.

It was easily the prettiest Nick had ever seen Seiji.

The mechanic leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against Seiji’s mouth, full of promise and the happiness that was thrumming through every part of his body. Seiji brought his hands up to cradle Nick’s face between them, and the mechanic memorized the way the cold ring felt against his cheek. It was a stark difference, but he had a feeling it would soon become his new favorite sensation.

Nick pulled Seiji flush against him with his other hand and pressed more reverent kisses against his fiancée’s lips, reveling in the small sounds the man gave him. He slid the hand on Seiji’s cheek down to clutch the man’s waist. Seiji breathed out a small laugh at the _I love you_ his fiancée pressed into his lips.

Nick knew it would be worth all the teasing Eugene and amused sighs Bobby would give him in the coming weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my [tumblr](thestarminstrel.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
